


Pirate's Tale

by usagi_bloodsmith



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2018-12-31 19:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12139857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usagi_bloodsmith/pseuds/usagi_bloodsmith
Summary: A new member of the Strawhat crew and he's the second most wanted man in the world?





	1. HELLO!!

The tiny, well used boat sailed the ocean without a care in the world. The sailor steering the boat was the second most wanted men in the world, right now you wouldn’t be able to tell. He was wearing a pair of black jeans with a dark red long-sleeved shirt covered by a blue hoodie and a dark purple scarf covering the lower half of his face. Long white hair tied in a ponytail was hidden in a blue and green toque, his signature feature was he had white hair but brown eyes.

Being the youngest of four sons, the devil and the queen muse’s child, wasn’t the best. His powers were feared everywhere he went. Blood bending was his specialty, creating weapons and other things with just blood. His demon side was mostly used for battle and everyday things, traveling by demon wings was much faster than sailing or walking. His muse side on the other hand never really showed itself, only when he was lonely he’d hum or sing quietly or placed into a dance fight, don’t ask. He was also a reaper when needed.

He had crossed these seas many times and each time was still an adventure. The boat had no sail but moved just as fast due to the impact dial strapped to the back. He looked at his log pose and saw he was close to the next island, it looked like smooth sailing without any marines in the way. He had had enough of them for one day, two fleets had already crossed his path today and it had ended in blood and flames. Looks like he spoke to soon.

Another fleet had showed up out of the blue, again, ready to take him to the gallows just like Roger. But he was too pissed to care at the moment, he sat back in his boat to see what was the best way to dispose of them and how many there were. By using his demon powers, he can locate all living things on the ships using blood location. One boat this time, not worth the energy to full out destroy them, there was usually two but it must have been a delivery ship. He scanned the ship to find only marines, no women, children or slaves, so he could just blow up the ship without remorse. As the boat got closer, shouts could be heard from the deck, they had seen him. He stood up and crossed his arms over his chest in an X-shape, ready to attack. Brown eyes turned to red ones as black and purple flames surrounded him, much like Fire Fist Ace but deadlier. 

The ship wasn’t stopping and neither was he, they were about to have a head-on collision. That was until the flames cut the ship in half like an invisible blade had cut through it, the crew aboard all dead just by the touch of the flames. He sailed through the middle without a scratch, the captain of ship was huddled in the back of the boat on the left, still alive. He jumped onto the boat and walked towards the cowering captain, a blade made of blood forming in his hand and quickly turning into a real one. The captain tried to move away but lost his head before his back could touch the wall. He made the sword disappear as he jumped down onto his boat, heading to the next island with a boat slowly sinking into the dark abyss of the waters below. 

It didn’t take long until a dock came into view, an island sat quiet and still with seagulls passing by every once in a while. But somehow this island seemed odd, there was almost no room in the docks. Two boats and submarine sat there, they seemed very familiar. One had the Kid pirate’s symbol, the sub had the Heart pirate’s symbol, and the other one was unknown. A ship with a Jolly Roger wearing a straw hat and a lion’s head on the front of the ship. There was one more spot for a small boat to fit and he took it without another thought of any kind. Jumping off his boat, he grabbed some of his beli and went to the town to get provisions. Except all the stores were closed, there was nobody in town at all. He decided to search the rest of the island to see if there was anyone here, most islands are usually lively, there’s something going on here. 

He walked around for a good 15 minutes until he heard music in the distance, a lively tune with guitars and violins. As the music got closer, he hid behind a tree to see the whole town there along with the Kid pirates, Heart pirates, and the owner of the third boat and its crew it seemed. Since they were all having fun, he decided to get the things for himself by taking it and writing down what he stole with the money attached to the paper.   
He walked to the market and started getting the stuff; in the process of it, he felt like he was being watched. He looked around to see if there was anyone in the windows or by the alley ways. He shrugged it off, continuing with his job, but got suspicious after hearing footsteps. He put down the bag of food he had collected already and waited for more movement.

“Who’s there? Show yourself,” shuffling could be heard coming from an alley a few buildings down. A group of heads popped up from behind the wall, all children ranging from 4 to 10, their parents must be partying was his guess. He got on his knees to their level and motioned them to come closer. They started moving forwards, walking cautiously to the stranger, fearful of what he might do.

“Why-why are you here?” asked one of them.

“I’m just here to get food and supplies that’s all.”

“Why aren’t you at the party with everyone else?” a little girl asked, holding a teddy bear in her hands. A shrug was his answer, the kid’s eyes brightened as they grabbed him by the arms and dragged him and his bag to the park to play. They played for a solid two hours, playing tag and hide-n-seek, after a while they all found a tree to nap under. The children all slept on or around him, sleeping peacefully without a care in the world.  
Back at the party, everyone was walking back to town after a great time, which had been full of music and drinking. On the way, they all passed the park and saw him with the kids.

“What are you doing with our children?!” a woman screamed, running towards them, that caused the kids to jolt awake. They started to stretch and say hello to everyone; the stranger was still asleep until the kids widened their eyes and started shaking and poking him.

“Come on, wake up!” he started to stretch and yawn. The kids helped him up and talked to their parents to convince them that he was a good guy and that they were safe. The men of the village grabbed him and held him down so he wouldn’t try anything. The towns folk crowded around him, ready to beat him up, but a kid in a straw hat walked to him.

“Let him go. So, who are you?” he asked him, placing his hands on his hips. He brushed off himself, pulling the purple scarf down, before answering his question.

“None of your business,” the pirates tensed up, reaching for their weapons. Straw hat motioned for them to put weapons away, which they did.

“He looks familiar. Hold on, I think I have his wanted poster,” said the captain of the Heart pirates, Trafalgar Law. He pulled out a poster and gave it the kid, his eyes widened.

“WOAH! You’re Reaper! The second most wanted man in the world, why are you here?” the rest of his crew and friends gasped at who he was. Reaper gave a little bow, hoping it would make them a little less scared. 

“I’m only here to get supplies. Nothing more, nothing less,” Straw hat smiled.

“Why don’t you come to our ship and have some food! Sanji makes the best meat ever!” 

“EHHHHHHHHH!?!?!?!?” the others were surprised at his offer to such a dangerous man. Reaper thought for a moment but he agreed to go and eat with them. Everyone, again, was surprised to hear that Reaper had agreed to eat with them. The towns people let the pirates leave to their ship, all returning to their homes or stores afterward. They arrived at the Sunny in a matter of minutes, Sanji rushing to the kitchen to start making food while everyone else, including the Heart and Kid pirates, sat on the deck staring at Reaper. No one could believe he was here on the Straw hats’ ship, much less eat with them. The silence was quite awkward and uncomfortable, so the long-nosed guy broke it.

“So, Reaper. What brought you to this part of the ocean?” Everyone nodded at the question, also wanting to know the answer to why he was here. Reaper sighed, remembering why he was here and who he was running from. Most of them were staring intently at him, which he felt was strange behavior for pirates, they seemed like children in his eyes.

“I’m just trying to get away from someone, that’s all.” His eyes had a mixture of sadness and terror in them. The more mature people saw this right away yet everyone wanted to know more. Before a foolish captain could ask anything, the cook came out of the kitchen.

“Food’s ready! Hope you’re hungry,” most of them jumped up in joy and sprinted to the kitchen, while others were slow and watched Reaper out of their peripheral vision. He followed straw hat, long nose, and the rest of them into the well decorated kitchen. They all dispersed around the kitchen, sitting at the table, on the couch by the wall or at the bar. Reaper rested against the wall and watched as the others laughed and had fun. The food was really good and everyone was laughing, Reaper felt out of place in this group of happy people. He heard the name Luffy and made the connection, it was Monkey D. Luffy and his crew. The crew with a total bounty of 1,570,000,100. Impressive. 

“So, who are you running from Reaper?” The whole room fell silent at Luffy’s question. Nami hit him on the head and started to lecture him about something that Reaper didn’t care about.

“It’s okay. You all seem to want to know what I’m running from. Well, let’s just say he is an old friend and not a very nice person.” Everyone nodded, understanding his situation. They all looked at Luffy, waiting for his reaction to what he had said.

“Hmm. Join my crew!”

“EHHHHHH!!” Everyone, even Reaper, wasn’t expecting him to ask that. They all waited for his answer and were surprised at what Reaper had to say.

“Sure, I’d like that” Luffy smiled and gave the dangerous man a hug. Everyone yelled at him while Reaper gladly hugged back, happy to finally have a nakama. They soon accepted him, after Luffy and the others had an argument, so the Kid and Heart pirates left and sailed away on business of their own. The Straw hats set sail and showed Reaper around Sunny, letting him put his stuff down and get comfy. After he had put his stuff away, he made his way to the deck, being noticed by the only girls on the ship the minute he had opened the door to the lawn.

“Reaper can’t be your real name. What is your name?” asked Nami, Robin sitting next to her with a friendly smile on her face.

“Oh, it’s Mamoru Bloodsmith.” He removed all his layers to look normal and friendly to the others. Everyone seemed to relax at his actions, which made Mamoru relax as well. He stretched his back to result in hearing a satisfying pop, watching Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper run around playing tag. He looked around to locate the rest of the crew, everyone seemed happy and content. Mamoru had a confused look on his face, he tilted his head to the left and tapped Robin on the shoulder.

“Robin, do you know where we’re going?” Robin giggled at his cute antics, placing her book down onto her lap.

“Not sure. We usually go from island to island, you could ask Nami if she has an idea.” Mamoru nodded and let Robin continue to read in peace, turning around to ask Nami if she had an idea as she sat in the other lawn chair. She turned to him and smiled the sweetest smile, making him jump a little. She shook her head at his question though, soon getting a different idea.

“Since you have nothing to do, why don’t you see if anyone needs help. Like Sanji, Zoro or Franky.” He nodded and made his way to the kitchen first, spotting Sanji the minute he walked in fighting with Zoro. Tapping lightly on the door, Mamoru waited for the both of them to look his way.

“I’m sorry to break up this lover’s quarrel but I was wondering if anyone needed help,” both Sanji and Zoro glared at Mamoru, making him put up his hands. Sanji sighed as he walked back to the sink to finish up with the dishes. 

“Sorry Mamoru. I’ve got everything here but maybe you Zoro?” Zoro grumbled, looking back at the man in question. The moss ball thought for a moment and then soon came to a conclusion.

“Actually, I could use some help with my training. All you have to do is sit on my back while I do pushups,” Mamo smiled and nodded, ready to help. He let Zoro make his way down to the deck as he followed behind. Zoro went into pushup position and told Mamo to sit on the middle of his back, which he did. As He started his workout, Mamo watched his every move, thinking of nothing in particular. 

Soon he felt something hard being placed on his shoulder, he looked up to see Robin handing him a book to read while he sat there. He smiled as a way of saying thanks and Robin took her leave, he flipped over the book to read the title. It turned out to be The Call of Cthulhu And Other Weird Stories by H. P. Lovecraft, a classic book of strange stories that he had only read once before and never quite finished it. He opened the book and began to read in silence, the only noise heard on the deck was laughter coming from the captain. 

'I am writing this under an appreciable mental strain, since by tonight I shall be no more.' The story was immensely intriguing, he couldn’t put it down nor did he know what time had gone by. The rising and falling of the swordsman was very calming and made it easy to read in Mamoru’s opinion, that was until the man’s counting stopped.

“5997. 5998. 5999. 6000, kay I’m done. You can get off now, are you listening?”

“What? Oh! Right, sorry.” He quickly got off and held out his hand for Zoro to grab but he brushed him off and stood up by himself. Mamo got a little miffed but blew it off in a matter of seconds as Zoro asked him if he would spar with him. He nodded his head and walked over to the ladies to place the book in Robin’s care as he fought, which she smiled at. As he walked towards Zoro, Sanji came out of the kitchen to hand out drinks to everyone along with snacks but Zoro and Mamoru were too busy to eat right now.

“So, they say you’re a swordsman and quite a powerful one too. Is that true?”

“Well, why don’t you find… OUT!!” He lunged towards Zoro, his right arm behind his back as if to attack. Zoro unsheathed his swords and blocked the attack, a sword very similar to Dracule Mihawk’s clashed against the three katanas. It had a smaller white hilt, a red blade with a stripe of purple down the middle, and a tiny silver dragons head in the middle of the hilt. 

Zoro’s eyes lit up as he pushed his opponent back, getting back his footing and ready for the next attack. A small smile appeared on Mamoru’s face as he sprang forward again, the sound of their swords clashing was like music to his ears. In the middle of a slice, his sword changed into a spear with a fair reach to it appeared in his hands. Oohs and Aahs could be heard from the audience they had created with Luffy and Chopper saying how cool it was.

As they spared, Mamoru noticed his challenger’s fighting style and pattern, soon finding an open place to hit him. He had changed his weapons a couple of times, from sword to spear to axe to a hammer. He was now holding a pair of dark blue and green daggers, getting ready for the opening and striking without a second glance, knocking Zoro down on his back. A calf on each arm to stop them from moving and the daggers at his throat made Zoro give up, Mamoru crawled off of Zoro and, again, offered to help him up, which he did accept this time. 

“Looks like Mamoru wins!” yelled Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper, dancing a little while everyone else was either clapping or laugh. Sanji was the one laugh really. Zoro shot him a death glare as he continued to laugh.

“I noticed you’re using some of Mihawk’s moves there, good job!” Mamoru stretched as he walked over to get the smoothie Sanji was holding out to him. Zoro looked surprised at the comment, thinking back to his training sessions, smiling just a little at the memory. Robin handed Mamo back the book and he sat down on the grass to read, leaning on the side of the Sunny to get comfortable.

'Once I sought out a celebrated ethnologist, and amused him with peculiar questions regarding the ancient Philistine legend of the Dagon, the Fish-God; but soon perceiving that he was hopelessly conventional, I did not press my inquiries. It is at night, especially when the moon is gibbous and waning, that I see the thing. I tried morphine; but the drug has given only transient surcease, and has drawn me into its clutches as a hopeless slave. So now I am to end it all-' Mamoru felt a weight on his shoulder and his lap. He looked over his book to see Usopp and Chopper laying their heads on his lap as Luffy had taken his left shoulder, he could hear faint snoring coming from all three of them.Sanji walked over after talking to Nami and Robin, collecting his empty glass with a small smirk on his lips. He stood there as everyone gathered around to see the adorable sight of the deadliest man being use as a pillow. Brooke, Franky, Zoro, and Sanji were trying not to laugh while Nami and Robin were giggling quietly, sometimes whispering to each other.

“Okay everyone, that’s enough. Let them sleep and go into the kitchen or something!” whispered Mamoru, opening his book again while rolling his eyes at the childish group who began making their way to the kitchen. He sighed as he turned back to his book, getting lost in the words once more.

'So now I am to end it all, having written a full account for the information or the contemptuous amusement of my fellow-men. Often I ask myself if it could not all have been a pure phantasm --- a mere freak of fever as I lay sun-stricken and raving in the open boat after my escape from the German man-of-war. This I ask myself, but ever does there come before me a hideously vivid vision in reply.' 

“I cannot think of the deep sea without shuddering at the nameless things that may be at this very moment be crawling and floundering on its slimy bed, worshipping their ancient stone idols and craving their own detestable likenesses on submarine obelisks of water-soaked granite.

“'I dream of a day when they may rise above the billows to drag down their reeking talons the remnants of puny, war-exhausted mankind---of a day when the land shall sink, and the dark ocean floor shall ascend amidst universal pandemonium.

“'The end is near. I hear noise at the door, as of some immense slippery body lumbering against it. It shall not find me. God, that hand! The window! The window! And that’s the end of the Dagon.'” Mamoru had, at some point, began to read aloud to the now awake three boys sitting by him. Usopp on the right, Luffy on the left, and Chopper was sitting on his lap with his back on Mamo’s chest.

“That can’t be the end!” said Luffy, throwing his hands in the air.

“Yeah!” agreed the other two. Mamoru sighed as he placed a bookmark in the book, resting it on the grass beside him. He wrapped his arms around Chopper and gave the cute fuzzball a squeeze, earning a giggle from the reindeer. 

“Okay you three, I think Sanji has dinner made up,” at that, they jumped up and headed towards the kitchen. 

“Thanks for the story!!” they yelled back to him. Mamoru sighed as he lifted himself off the grass, an evil smile appeared in his mind, stopping him dead in his tracks; he turned to look out over the dark waters of the sea, hoping he wouldn’t get caught and have found a Nakama that loves him. He brushed off the thought and went to join the others for dinner, the first real one he’d had in a long time, laughing and eating with the happiest people he had ever met. After dinner, and after almost everyone had gone to bed, the only ones still awake were Sanji, Zoro, Brooke, Robin, and Mamoru. They all sat at the table with a drink of their choice in hand, talking about the day until one question was asked by the skeleton.

“Pardon me Mamoru-san but are you afraid of something?” Mamoru choked a little on his cup of jasmine tea, not expecting that question at all. He hid his eyes behind his hair, thinking about the week prior to their meeting; he let out a small shaky breath, giving the skeleton a small answer before leaving for his room.

“Yes, but not tonight. Sleep well everyone,” the door closed silently as his footsteps slowly faded away.

“What do you think he’s hiding?” asked Brooke, looking towards the others. Both Zoro and Sanji shrugged but looked back at the door in concern while Robin, on the other hand, spoke her mind.

“I don’t know but I intend to find out tomorrow.”


	2. Morning Story Time with the Strawhat Pirates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story time!

“SANJI!!!! FOOOOOOOOOOOOD!”

“SHUT UP LUFFY! IT’S 6 IN THE MORNING!” Nami yelled at the hungry captain, wanting her beauty sleep. Mamo jolted awake from the sudden outburst, not aware that this is what happened in the morning. He heard a bunch of banging and thuds as the rest of the crew woke up. The cool morning brought a chill to Mamoru’s spin as he removed himself from under the blankets, a package had been placed on the desk across the room.

“What’s that?” Mamo asked himself, seeing his name on the card placed by the package. A smile spread across his face as he read the card, he had never been given anything before so this was kind of nice.

Dear Mamoru, just a little something from everyone. PS. It might be a little big. He gave a chuckle as he placed the card back on the desk and unwrapped the package to find a deep wine-red sweater that was fairly light. He put it on, the sleeves a bit long, with a pair of tight blue jeans yet no shoes or socks; he wrapped his arms around his waist feeling mighty comfy and happy in the sweater.  
He made his way to the kitchen to get a waft of food in the face. Everyone turned to great him with smiles and hugs, Nami and Robin talking about the sweater.

“I knew you would look great in it!” Nami said, Robin nodded in agreement. He smiled a little and sat down next to Franky on the couch, Brook handed him a plate of bacon and eggs to eat. He dug in and sighed in content as he watched his new nakama have a great time. Franky read the newspaper as he ate, holding it out so the front page could be seen. A certain article caught Mamo’s eye, a recap on a couple of things the Straw hats had done.

“Seems like I joined the right crew, your journey is on the front page.” Mamo pointed to the paper, making the others gather around Franky as he turned the paper so they could read it. 

“You’re right! Yo ho ho ho ho ho!” laughed Brook, sipping his tea with glee.

“SO COOL!!” yelled Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper as their eyes sparkled at the article. Smiles grew on everyone’s faces while reading the paper; it talked about how they had helped out the island they were on yesterday, saving a bunch of people from sex slave traffickers that were partners with a big group of pirates.

“Hey Mamoru, can you read some more of that book to us?” asked Chopper after everyone had lost interest in the news. Luffy and Usopp joined in with the reindeer, excited to hear more stories. The nod that they received from him was much appreciated as the boys rushed out of the kitchen to get everything ready for story time. The sight of the three made the room fill with smiles, it was nice to see them happy so early in the morning and already taking a liking to the newest member of the crew. 

A shaky sigh escaped Mamo’s lips for some unknown reason, all eyes were on him now instead of the door. His eyes were hidden behind his hair once more; bits of memories started to make themselves known. A few moments passed by, the crew calling out to him though his mind was swimming deeper into thought; he could not hear them. A pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders, making him come back to reality to see the cook was hugging him.

“You’re the only man I will hug like this so be grateful.” Sanji squeezed his shoulders a bit as if to reassure him.

“What’s wrong Mamo-chan?” asked Nami with a worried expression that had spread to the others faces, Zoro and Sanji had their stone faces on but were still worried.

“I-It’s nothing to worry about. I should probably go read to the guys now.” Mamoru stood up and left the kitchen, grabbing the book he had left on the couch from last night as he passed by.

“God damnit! That’s the biggest lie I’ve ever heard!” exclaimed Nami in frustration.

“He doesn’t look so super, I’ll give you that.” Franky said as he crossed him arms, Brook nodded in agreement with the other two. Robin just starred after Mamo, determined to find the source of his unhappiness. 

“Finally!” the three ‘children’ shouted as Mamo came out of the kitchen. They had set up a blanket with a bunch of pillows and stuffed toys in the middle of the lawn. A smile replaced the once sorrowful face of the man that was walking towards them. He sat down and opened up the book to the next story; Chopper quickly sat on Mamo’s lap. 

“Everybody comfy?” The boys nodded vigorously, their patients running thin.

“Okay, so, today’s story is The Statement of Randolph Carter. I repeat to you, gentlemen, that your inquisition is fruitless. Detain me here forever if you will; confine or execute me if you must have a victim to propitiate the illusion you call justice; but I can say no more than I have already. Everything that I can remember, I have told with perfect candour. Nothing has been distorted or concealed, and if anything remains vague, it is only because of the dark cloud which has come over my mind—that cloud and the nebulous nature of the horrors which brought it upon me.” 

While he continued the story, the rest of the crew found themselves intrigued by what was going on. The others got comfy and listened to the story.

“I will not deny, though my memory is uncertain and indistinct, that this witness of yours may have seen us together as he says, on the Gainesville park, walking towards Big Cypress Swamp, at half past eleven on that awful night. That we bore electric lanterns, spades, and a curious coil of wire with attached instruments, I will even affirm; for these things all played a part in the single hideous scene which remains burned into my shaken recollection.

“But of what followed, and of the reason I was found alone and dazed on the edge of the swamp next morning, I must insist that I know nothing save what I have told you over and over again. You say to me that there is nothing in the swamp or near it which could form beyond what I saw. Vision or nightmare it may have been—vision or nightmare I fervently hope it was—yet it is all that my mind retains of what took place in those shocking hours after we left the sight of men. --”

The sound of canon fire interrupted the story, causing everyone to groan. Luffy’s hat shaded is eyes as he got up from his spot on the lawn, walking over to the Sunny’s lion head. What happen next was quite a shock really, as he started to yell at the ship that was firing at them.

“SHUT UP!! WE’RE TRYING TO READ A STORY!” Luffy quickly got rid of the ship of bounty hunters and returned to the blanket with a smile on his face. Surprised faces looked at the boy as he sat down and motioned for the story to continue.

“And why Harley Warren did not return, he or his shade—or some nameless thing I cannot describe—alone can tell. As I have said before, the weird studies of Harley Warren were well known to me, and to some extent shared by me. Warren always dominated me, and sometimes I feared him. But I do not fear him now, for I suspect he has known horrors beyond my ken. Now I fear for him.” 

Time passed and the story was reaching its end, the crew were on edge to see the outcome. Lunch was only thirty minutes away but no one paid any mind to that as their main character was in his final few paragraphs.

“Again I called down, “Warren, are you there?”, and in answer heard the thing which had brought this cloud over my mind. I do not try, gentlemen, to account for that thing—that voice—nor can I venture to describe in detail, since the first words took away my consciousness and created a mental blank which reaches to the time of my awakening in the hospital. Shall I say that voice was deep; hollow; gelatinous; remote; unearthly; inhuman; disembodied? What shall I say?

“It was the end of my experience, and is the end of my story. I heard it, and knew no more. Heard it as I sat petrified in that unknown cemetery in the hollow, amidst the crumbling stones and falling tombs, the rank vegetation and the miasmal vapours. Heard it well up from the innermost depths of that damnable open sepulcher as I watched amorphous, necrophagous shadows dance beneath an accursed waning moon. And this is what it said: “YOU FOOL, WARREN IS DEAD!” 

Mamoru closed the book and looked at everyone, they all seemed to be in a state of shock at how it ended. Chopper held the book for Mamoru while said male gave the fluff a hug; Luffy seemed flabbergasted and amazed by these stories, wanting to know more.

“Another one!” he announced excitedly.

“How about we let Mamo-chan take a break and have lunch?” suggested Nami, making Luffy’s tummy grumble.

“YAY! FOOD!” 

“Hold on, I still have to make it.” Sanji made his way to the kitchen with Luffy, Usopp, Broke, and Franky in tow. Leaving the rest still seated on the blankets, a yawn escaped Mamo as he rubbed his eyes.

“Why don’t you rest while lunch is being made?” Robin said as she lifted herself of the ground with her own book in hand. Nami nodded as she left with the older woman, Chopper stayed where he was along with Zoro.

“You know, that doesn’t sound half bad. You two care to join me?” Chopper smiled and got off his lap so he could lay down, crawling onto Mamo’s chest moments later. Zoro seemed a little tense at first but soon thought against his better judgement, if he had one, and laid down next to them with his hands behind his head.

“Sleep tight, mossy.” Zoro grunted at the nickname while the cute fluffball giggled as all three of them fell asleep.


	3. Rocky Starts to Good Days

A few minutes later, the rest of the crew made their way to the other three to get them for lunch and started to laugh at the sight before them. Mamoru was cuddled in Zoro’s arms with Chopper in between them, snuggling happily with not a care in the world. Luffy smiled along with Usopp, Robin, Nami, and Franky. Sanji and Brook were laughing so much that it woke up Chopper; he yawned and rubbed his eyes, noticing the crowd the three of them had created.

“Why are you guys laughing?” asked Chopper innocently. He soon answered his own question when he noticed the position they were in. Chopper began to poke Zoro’s cheek to try to wake him up so they could have lunch; it worked but for Zoro, it scared the crap out of him to see he was snuggling Reaper. As Zoro backed up, Mamo stirred in his sleep, opening his eyes a few seconds later. 

“Okay love birds, time for lunch.” Sanji laughed as he said it, making Zoro feel uncomfortable as well as Mamoru; it had been a long time since anyone has held him like that. They jumped up and made their way to the smell of Sanji’s cooking which drew them to the kitchen. Everyone ate happily, Luffy making a mess like he had last meal. 

“I want to hear another story,” whined Chopper; Luffy stopped stuffing his face and whined alongside the cute reindeer. Laughter rang throughout the kitchen, the small group of pirates enjoying these tiny moments in life. Mamoru grabbed his plate and placed it by the sink.

“Okay,” Nami stood up and slammed her hand on the table. “What is wrong Mamoru? You’ve looked depressed since last night. Tell us!” Mamoru jumped a little as he turned around to see everyone was staring at him.

“Just thinking,” he murmured. 

“Bull!! Anyone can see that. Now tell us what’s wrong!” Tears formed in his eyes, trying to break free but he would not let them fall. He took a deep breath and looked at them with a shaky voice.

“I’ll tell you when I’m ready, alright?!” Luffy quickly stood up and gave him a hug, placing his straw-hat on his head and gave him a big grin.

“Sounds good to me! Come on, let’s read another story!” he exclaimed and left the deck once again, stuffing food into his face just before he leaves. Mamoru’s eyes were wide as he watched his captain leave for the deck with a reindeer in tow. 

**********

Weeks past and they had landed near a summer island causing the crew to dress in bathing suits and cool clothing. Everyone except Mamo, he was wearing a hoodie and a pair of cutoff jeans; not summer clothing at all. As the rest of the crew played around, Mamoru sat on a lawn chair beside Robin with a book in hand.

“Aren’t you warm in those clothes, Mamo?” asked Robin, looking up from her book. Heads turned his way as he looked away from his own book, sweating quite a bit too. 

“No.” His voice was faint and his mind was fuzzy. Before anyone could say another word, the cook brought out smoothies to cool everyone off. Mamoru took the drink with glee and finished it in minutes flat; Sanji gave him a refill the minute after he finished the first one. 

“So, you gonna tell us why you’re so…scared?” asked the erocook, leaning against his lawn chair. A sigh escaped Mamoru’s lips as he thought of his better judgment and decided to tell them everything.

“Okay, I’m not entirely human. I’ve been running away from a slave trader who works for the Celestial Dragons; I’m his prized pet as he called me. I was a slave for…. I lost count how many years, at least 10. Once I escaped, he went looking for me and I’ve been running away for years now. He scares the crap out of me and it hurts physically when I remember what he did to me. I still have the scars, that’s why I’m wearing the long sleeves.” 

Shock rang throughout the crew, almost everyone ran up to him and hugged him. Cries were heard as the Straw hats embraced their friend. After the heartwarming moment and assurance of no judgment would be given if he did take off his shirt, Mamoru changed into much cooler clothing, which made the heat of the day more bearable. 

As he came out on to the deck, everyone stared at his scars. They weren’t everywhere, they only appeared in one spot, his back was covered in whip marks. It almost looked like he had a hole in his back between his shoulder blades. Luffy snuck up behind him as Mamoru stretched and lightly traced the marks, causing Mamoru to jump away from his captain.

“What, what are you doing, Luffy?”

“Nothing,” Luffy smiled and ran off to play with the others; Mamoru sat underneath one of the trees, continuing to read the book he was reading earlier. Minutes later, a weight brought him back to reality as Zoro had placed his head on Mamo’s lap and had fallen asleep. But asked one question before fully falling asleep.

“Are you okay?” Mamoru just nodded, going back to his book. 

A few hours later, the ship docked on an island without a village in sight. Nami broke everyone off into groups for one to search the island and one to gather supplies of any kind. Brook, Usopp, Robin, Sanji, and Nami in one group and Luffy, Franky, Chopper, Zoro, and Mamoru in the other. 

“Okay, we’ll go get the supplies while you five go check out the rest of the island. Sound good?” Nami announced to the others. They all waved goodbye and left the Sunny to chill and wait for the crew to return. The forest seemed to twist and turn, the trees looked huge from the ground, and animals roamed throughout. Chopper and Luffy ran ahead of the group, ogling at all the cool things in the forest, Franky and Mamoru followed behind them while making sure Zoro wouldn’t get lost.

“Hey Mamo, where’s Zoro?” Luffy asked, making everyone look around. 

“He’s Lost!! What do we do now?” Chopper freaked. All of a sudden, a flock of huge birds came swooping through the forest followed by a Marimo covered in many colorful feathers. Everyone burst out laughing as they saw him trying to remove his coat of bird feathers.

“Here, let me help you Mossy,” Mamoru suggested, helping Zoro shed his wings.

********

Sanji had made a delicious supper that night with the bird that they had found. They said that it looked to be missing half its feathers when they found it caused a few giggles to pass through the crew and a grumble erupt from Zoro.

“Mamoru, would you help me with dishes after?” asked Sanji politely as dinner began to come to an end. 

“Sure, Sanji.” Almost everyone left the kitchen, Usopp, Zoro, and Brook stayed in their seats and finished what they were doing. Zoro was drinking sake, Usopp was fixing something for Nami, and Brook was finishing up his tea. Sanji washed the dishes while Mamo dried them, they had small talk through it all.

“You know you can trust us. We won’t hurt you,” Sanji inquired, causing Mamoru to look at the cook in confusion. 

“What gave you the thought that I don’t trust you guys?”

“You seemed tense when Nami-swan listed off the groups this today,”

“Oh, that.”

“But you seem to be getting along with the Chia pet over there, he even slept near you.” Sanji gestured over to the Marimo who perked up at the insult.

“Who you calling a Chia pet, erocook?” Zoro retorted back which lead to another fight between them. Mamoru had to finish the dishes up and clean off the table for Sanji. 

“Okay, okay you two. Stop it, you’re both pretty. Now, time for bed!” exclaimed Mamo, ushering everyone out of the kitchen and to the men’s cabin. Nami and Robin had already fallen asleep while most of the boys were still awake.

“Good night hugs!!” Screamed Luffy, giving all the boys hugs before jumping into bed. Everyone just went along with it and went to bed; Mamoru snuggled into the blankets and fell into dreamland.


	4. Cooking and Cool Air

‘Mamoru was running across a frozen-over ocean filled with human corpses. Suddenly, he heard a blood-curdling shriek, turned around, and found himself face to face with a skeletal, flaming demonic version of himself. It walked slowly up to him, melting the ice and revealing a bloody ocean, and whispered in his ear. “You can never run from me, I am your true self. You will soon turn on this world and destroy it!” He broke out into a dark, insane laughter. Soon, the entire ocean melted and Mamoru sank deeper and deeper into the dark waters, his breath escaping his lungs one last time.’

Mamo bolted upright in a cold sweat, shaking violently in fear of the thoughts plaguing his mind. He slowly crept out of the boy’s quarters and made his way to the kitchen to get something to eat and take his mind off of the nightmare. He opened the door and was blinded by the light that came from the already occupied kitchen with the smells of breakfast sailing through the air. 

“Oh, morning Mamo. You’re up early, what’s wrong?” Sanji asked politely as he made some pancakes, turning to him with a spatula in hand. Zoro was seated at the bar with his bottle of sake as he watched Sanji cook, perking up once Mamoru walked in. Out of nowhere, Mamoru burst out crying, falling to his knees while rubbing his eyes that were filled with tears. 

“What’s wrong?! Mamo?” the boys yelled, rushing to his side while he cried. They moved him to the couch and tried to calm him down, rocking him and rubbing his back to soothe him in some way. He settled down after a while, showing his red puffy eyes and his tear stained cheeks; that’s when he decided to tell those two everything on his mind, feeling as though he could trust them fully.

“I’ve been having night-nightmares since forever and they’ve been getting darker and darker lately. It’s causing me to go over the edge a bit, I-I don’t know how long I can last anymore until I do something that could put you all in danger. The voices are getting louder and my urges for blood and death are getting stronger, I might not be able to hold myself back any longer. I’m sorry to put this on you two but could you keep it a secret, please?” They both nodded and promised him they wouldn’t tell anyone.

“We’ll make sure nothing happens to you,” spoke Sanji. Zoro nodded in agreement.

“You talk to us if you need anything, right?” pestered Zoro. Mamo nodded and let them go back to what they were doing before. Sanji went to finish breakfast while Zoro stayed next to Mamo on the couch, continuing to cuddle and comfort him. A small sigh escaped Mamoru’s mouth as he snuggled closer to Zoro’s broad chest, watching Sanji as he cooked; the smell of bacon must have woken Luffy as loud thuds made their way to the door. 

“FOOD! FOOD! FOOD!” yelled Luffy, everyone else followed in after him; Nami grumbled about her beauty sleep as she entered with Robin who smiled at her antics. They all sat down, staring at Mamo and Zoro with curious eyes and wonder. Chopper walked over to them and crawled onto Mamoru’s lap, giving him a hug under the blanket Mamo had brought with him. Sanji placed the food on the table and they all began eating; Mamoru sat next to Zoro on the couch quietly.

“Everything alright, Mamoru?” Robin asked softly after everyone had begun eating, Mamoru nodded and continued to eat silently. Everyone seemed a tad bit worried about his behavior at the table and so early in the morning.

“It doesn’t seem that way as you’re sitting with Zoro-san like that,” Brook pointed out, everyone nodding to what he said. A faint blush crept on to Mamoru’s cheeks as he continued to eat his food, Nami and Robin giggled as they saw him, returning to eating a few seconds later. Breakfast didn’t last long, everyone left except for Zoro, Sanji, and Mamoru. Sanji did the dishes while Zoro finished off his morning sake; Mamoru left his spot beside Zoro and went over to the cook, asking him a question with an answer he liked.

“Thank you, Sanji. Now, get out!” He showed them both out and began cooking to take his mind off of everything. He stood looking at the fridge, wondering what he could make then it hit him. Strawberry Shortcake Bars! He gave a small smile and began his work, remembering the recipe from the heart.

‘In a large bowl, beat together sugar and butter until creamy. Mix in eggs, baking powder, and salt. Alternate between adding in the flour and milk, beating after each addition. Beat until all ingredients are combined. Stir in vanilla extract. Pour batter evenly into a greased and floured a 9 x 13-inch baking dish. Bake at 350 for 18-20 minutes until a toothpick comes out clean. We sure not to over bake. The cake should be flat and light in color. Let cool completely. Set aside. Dice up strawberries and set aside. In a large bowl, cream together cream cheese, powdered sugar, and frozen whipped topping. Evenly spread cream cheese mixture over top of cooled cake. Top with diced strawberries. Refrigerate for 3 hours.’

As he cut up the strawberries, his mind started to wonder which caused him to accidentally slice his finger. He jumped a bit and stared at the long red mark that seemed unnatural, he wasn’t cut very often so this entranced him. Of course, it was just a regular old cut but it was deeper than it looked, cooking does come with difficulties. He put down the blade and slowly walked to the kitchen door to call Chopper for his medical knowledge while looking at his finger.

“Chopper, I need your help!” he yelled across the deck. The cook walked up the stairs to the kitchen, raising an eyebrow in confusion as he saw the tiny doctor rush to Mamoru. He walked in and saw Mamoru getting his hand wrapped in bandages; Zoro entered all sweaty searching for water and looked over with a shocked expression that matched Sanji’s. 

“Can’t you just heal?” questioned Chopper as he finished his job. A gasped escaped Mamo’s lips as he quickly jumped back into reality and healed his hand, removing the reindeer’s handy work. They all returned to what they had been doing before so Mamoru continued with baking. Soon the ship smelled like cake, Luffy’s mouth began to water as he ran to the kitchen to find the source of the smell.

“FOOD!!” Luffy busts through the door and sat at the table with a fork in hand and wide eyes. The rest of the crew followed suit, sitting at the table with smiles and curiosity. Mamoru had given them each a bar and served it with a smile; they ate happily while sending compliments his way.

“Where did you learn to cook like this, Mamoru?” Sanji asked, eating at the bar. He shrugged, munching on his own cake bar. 

“When sailing by yourself for a few years, you need a certain set of skills to survive.” Mamoru winked, earning a laugh from the room. The mellow aura in the room matched the blue sky outside for this afternoon. The ocean was calm and the wind moved the sails; Mamoru stepped out on to the deck, watching the waves wash by with a small smile on his face.

“It’s a nice day out,” he said to himself. Footsteps came from behind him, a giggle with each step as they approached. A pair of long arms wrapped around his waist multiple times before a head planted itself on his shoulder, a chuckle came from his captain. 

“Thank you for the cake! Will you read to us again?” Mamoru looked over at him, a smile on Luffy’s face made his own face smile in return; he nodded, earning a cheer from the captain and the rest of the crew as Luffy went with Chopper, Usopp, and Franky to get comfy things to sit on while Nami and Robin went to find the book from before. The deck had been turned into a kid’s toy room, it was covered in blankets and pillows and chairs for the story time. Everyone got comfy as Mamoru took the book and sat on the mast’s bench before opening the book up to their next story.

“This one is called Cool Air. ‘You ask me to explain why I am afraid of a draught of cool air; why I shiver more than others upon entering a cold room and seem nauseated and repelled when the chill of evening creeps through the heat of a mild autumn day. There are those who say I respond to cold as others do to a bad odor, and I am the last to deny the impression. What I will do is to relate the most horrible circumstance I ever encountered, and leave it to you to judge whether or not this forms a suitable explanation of my peculiarity. 

‘It is a mistake to fancy that horror is associated inextricably with darkness, silence, and solitude. I found it in the glare of mid-afternoon, in the clangor of a metropolis, and the teeming midst of a shabby and commonplace rooming-house with a prosaic landlady and two stalwart men by my side. In the spring of 1923 I had secured some dreary and unprofitable magazine work in New York; and being unable to pay any substantial rent, began drifting from one cheap boarding establishment to another in search of a room which might combine the qualities of decent cleanliness, endurable furnishings, and very reasonable price.

‘It soon developed that I had only a choice between different evils, but after a time I came upon a house in West Fourteenth Street which disgusted me much less than the others I had sampled. The place was a four-story mansion of brownstone, dating apparently from the late forties, and fitted with woodwork and marble whose stained and sullied splendor argued a descent from high levels of tasteful opulence. In the rooms, large and lofty, and decorated with impossible paper and ridiculously ornate stucco cornices, there lingered a depressing mustiness and hint obscure cookery; but the floors were clean.’

As he read, Sunny sailed peacefully sailed in the New World without a care; hours had gone by and the story continued to entice and intrigue the entire crew. During that time, Sanji had brought out drinks and lunch; soon, they were coming at the end of the story.

‘All that I can say is that I hate the smell of ammonia and grow faint at a draught of unusually cool air.

“The end,” ran the noisome scrawl, “is here. No more ice – the man looked and ran away. Warmer every minute, and the tissues can’t last. I fancy you know – what I said about the will and the nerves and the preserved body after the organs ceased to work. It was good theory but couldn’t keep up indefinitely. There was a gradual deterioration I had not foreseen. Dr. Torres knew but the shock killed him. He couldn’t stand what he had to do – he had to get me in a strange, dark place when he minded my letter and nursed me back. And the organs never would work again. It had to be done my way – artificial preservation – for you see I died that time eighteen years ago.”’ The end!” 

As he closed the book, applause rang throughout the ship and the sun began to set for the day; Luffy jumped up and down, wanting dinner while Sanji quickly left for the kitchen.


End file.
